Weerwolf
by Freeandbored
Summary: Mei got a job, it's interesting but not as much as her new boss, something happens in his mansion, and she's going to find out what it is...


Weerwolf

My name is Wang Xiao-Mei and I am translator. This story began when I was 25 years old. By chance, I found a job offer in a newspaper and impulsively, I applied for it. I was hired although I didn't have so much experience; my new boss called and told me the details. He was a writer who needed the translation of texts, as well as the transcription of some tales. I read his previous works and I was delighted with the mystery and horror in his stories. I had to live in his house for a while, because I accepted to be his assistant, the person in charge previously, passed away, so it was urgent a substitute.

His chauffer picked me up, he was a middle-aged man, not very talkative, but he seemed reliable. The housekeeper welcomed me, she was an elderly woman, kind and quiet. Also, I met the butler, and old man who looked cheerful. The mansion was dark and reminded me of the ambiance in his books. In the inside, the house is dark too. I guessed that it gave him inspiration.

"Mister Van Dijken is not at home", the housekeeper told me.

I settled in my bedroom, it was spacious and comfortable; it even had its own bathroom. In spite of the darkness and the isolation, everything was clean and organized; there wasn't trail of dust or spider webs. I took a walk; there was a messy garden behind the house. I was wondering when I was going to meet him. I did a research and I didn't find a photograph of him, besides, _Tim Van Dijken_ wasn't his real name. It seemed that we were just the housekeeper, the butler, the chauffeur and me. They didn't talk too much, but I wanted to be trustworthy for them.

There were no photographs anywhere, only paintings of still life and landscapes. I went to my bedroom but I couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight. I looked through the window and I saw a tall figure getting out of the car. _"It must be him"_ , I thought; I assumed I would meet him in the morning.

I woke up early and I had breakfast. Later, the housekeeper told me that he wanted to talk with me. I went to his office, all the windows were closed and the curtains lowered, he was behind his desk but the light was dim, so, I could hardly see him.

"Welcome, Miss Wang, I hope you like your room, how was your trip?"

His voice was composed.

"Thank you, the trip was long but not tiring"

After, he asked me to take the documents, and he apologized for not being at home, but he had to deal with an important issues and he believed that I would have no problem to do my job. I thanked him. Although I talked with him, I was still intrigued, not only he was the most mysterious person I've ever met, but he gave me the impression of being the loneliest too.

Time passed slowly, we were far from the town, and according to the housekeeper, when mister Van Dijken was not traveling, he was always indoors. I wanted that she told me more about him but the only thing I knew was that they had always worked here and they knew him since he was a child, but none of them gave me details. I imagined so many things.

I started with one of his stories, in this one, a young man talked about his nightmares, he was tormented by his demons and turned into a monster who didn't listen to his morals. It was written in first person, so I could feel the anguish and despair of the character. I read a few pages more, I was very impressed. I stopped working for a moment and fell asleep. I heard a distant voice calling me:

"Mei… please, help me"

I woke up frightened; it was just a dream, probably because I was reading. Even so, I had a bad feeling, as if it had been real. I didn't take it seriously. Although, I suspected that the housekeeper, the butler and the chauffeur kept a secret, and they didn't want to tell me.

One morning, the housekeeper and I went to buy groceries, I noticed that some people looked at us in a strange way; I thought it was because they had never seen me, but that wasn't curiosity, it was more like fear, but why? She gave me an understanding look; it seemed that those reactions weren't new to her. Meanwhile, he was traveling. He gave me a list of activities. He would be back in four days.

I was allowed to enter his office, he even gave me access to his library. I realized that the only forbidden place was the basement. _"It's normal"_ , I thought. But as the days passed, I felt tension in the ambience .

I continued with my work: a translation about mythological creatures half animal, half human. I organized his mail, he received letters almost every day but he never answered them, I found several in a drawer, they still were closed, my curiosity was strong and I took a few, I bring them to my room and I read them before to sleep.

One was very brief, and there was a photograph, in it appeared a brown-haired man with green eyes, and a blond woman smiling and carrying a baby. The letter was from the woman, she asked him to write to them soon, because they wanted him to meet his new nephew. It seemed that it had been written without the hope of receiving an answer. In the other letter, the sender talked about his graduation and how beautiful was Luxembourg in winter. Their surname was _Janssen._ I guessed that it was his real last name. Also, I found an anonymous letter full of hate, addressed to him, they called him monster and wanted him to go away.

At this point, I had so many questions about the identity of my boss, so, he wasn't alone, he had a family. But why he never answered the letters, that worried me. Then, I tried to imagine that, maybe, he was one of those men married with their work. Regarding the anonyms ones, I took them as stupid pranks of teenagers.

Thursday, I woke up very early because I thought I would see him arrive, and I wasn't wrong. I heard the car and I saw him, as usual, in the dark. A couple of hours later, I was having breakfast when he asked me to go to his office. I delivered him his correspondence organized by dates and a few editors' messages. He didn't want to read what I had written, he told me he would read it when it was finished. He thanked me, and before I left, he expressed:

"And something else, do not walk alone around so late"

He told me this more with concern than as a warning. I told him that I would be careful and I left his office.

I got use to my routine. Actually, it wasn't a very tiring job; I didn't know if I worked or I just lived there, but no one was annoyed by my presence, I initiated a nice friendship with everyone. I wondered what my friends would think if they knew my current situation, even though, they and my brothers knew about my new job, I didn't give them details. I used to be so carefree, I went to parties, I hung out with my friends and I was the center of attention in my family as the only woman of 4 siblings. I was thinking that my life had changed a lot in a very short time.

I went shopping, I noticed that a young man looked at me with curiosity; he approached and asked me what kind of relationship I had with the crazy writer. _"If you are referring to Mister Van Dijken, then I work for him"_ , I said coldly. The guy looked at me mockingly, and he asked me, in front of other costumers what it was like having a monster as a lover. At that moment, I got defensive.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said"

I payed and left the store, more than humiliated I was furious; he followed me, when the car was about to start, he told me that I had to be careful with Mister Van Dijken if I didn't want to end up as his last assistant. The chauffeur was about to go out of the car but the guy ran away. All what happened angered me, why were there people with stupid prejudices? The chauffer was upset too. We left immediately because Mr. Van Dijken would arrive in a few hours.

That night there was full moon. Everyone seemed worried, we even had dinner earlier, nobody explained it to me, but I was used to this. I went to my room and I continued with my work. This time, the protagonist was left on his own, he stopped being calm to become violent, putting aside his family, because he didn't want them to pay for what took him prisoner. He was locked up at night, his curse made him change into a beast, so he remained confined until the effect finished.

That voice called me again:

"Mei... please, help me"

I woke up horrified, and then I heard a groan, something like a growl. I tried to open the door but it was closed on the outside. I didn't know what to do, if I asked for help nobody would listen to me, so I tried to calm down. I sat on the bed, I thought that maybe that noise was a dog, but it was none here, perhaps a wolf? I imagined so many dumb things and I reprimanded myself for being such a fool. The next morning, everyone was as though nothing had happened, I didn't dare to ask about the door, anyways, it was just that night. I knew he was at home but I didn't see him all day.

After thinking a lot, I decided to explore the mansion; I just had to wait until everyone fell asleep. At midnight, I prepared to go out, I entered a colorful big room, it had to be the blonde girl's bedroom. On the nightstand, there was a photo of a tall serious teen boy, a pretty girl carrying a kitty, and a smiling kid. I was glad that he had a nice family life. In the next room, there were lots of boats at scale, and maps everywhere, I supposed it was of the youngest child. Suddenly, I got sad for invade their privacy, and I left.

The day passed liked the others, he was at home. At night, I explored the house again, this time, for some reason, I went to the basement; I knew it was forbidden, but I didn't listen to my conscience. It was a mess, then a voice behind me stopped me: _"Are you lost?"_ It was him! Even though it was almost dark, I could recognize him, he was so tall; I wanted to escape. He took my hand and we got out of there. I didn't know what to say. He didn't ask me what I was doing there; I guessed that he already knew something like this would happen. But he looked at me severely. He took me to my bedroom.

"I hope this doesn't happen again" he said before I closed the door.

The next morning, he called me to his office, this time, it was more illuminated. I could see him better; he had to be in his 30's, the beard made him looks older. It seemed that he was looking at me for the first time, too. He told me that he had to leave again, but he would be back in a few days. I thought he was still mad at me. He left that night.

I had new questions like why so much mystery, where did he go, why was he so isolated. Also, why people were so afraid of him. The times I went to the town, people looked at me with suspicion, others, with curiosity. That same guy wanted to talk with me but I ignored him. _"Be careful, that monster is dangerous"_ he said malicious. And I received so many anonyms that I destroyed immediately.

He came back soon. I entered his office, and he checked the texts. We talked about the details. He was always impassive, he wasn't expressive, but he had sadness in his gaze. I looked at him sideways, he intimidated me. He asked me to not go out alone.

Those days were calm, until I heard that voice calling me again. I woke up terrified, then I heard the growls, and my door was closed again. I didn't see him in the next days. The housekeeper, to see my concern, told me: _"Mister Van Dijken caught a cold, he will be fine soon"._

I stopped going to the town, instead, I walked around or I contemplated the few flowers of the garden. It was the first time I was far away from home and I thought about my family and friends, but mostly, I thought about him, in his loneliness and the sadness in his eyes.

One of those afternoons, he accompanied me to have tea, I asked him about his health, and he said he was fine, with his same composed tone, but he sounded tired. In that occasion, he wanted to know about me. He was polite and distant, he called me _Miss Wang_ and I called him _Mister Van Dijken_.

A few months passed, my work was almost done and I was anxious. In one occasion while we were having tea, he told me more about him, he said he had lived all his life in this mansion, his parents died in a car accident and he had to look after his siblings. His sister studied in Spain, and she got married there; his younger brother lived in Luxembourg. He didn't mind being alone, as long as they were happy and _safe_. He said this last word sadly.

"Mister Van Dijken..." I said trying to comfort him.

"Actually, my name is Lars Janssen, Mister Van Dijken was my grandfather" he expressed with a melancholic smile.

I was surprised, he told me his story and his real name. Even though, he was still kind but cold, and without realizing, I fell in love with him, but I couldn't tell him, I knew I'd go home soon, and I though he was looking for a new assistant.

I finished the story, the protagonist told his indefatigable research for a cure to the curse that change him into a beast, but nothing worked, finally, he dies. I cried for this ending and because I had to say goodbye.

I gave the finished work, he said he would read it later and he'd called me if he wanted something else. He sounded worried.

"Miss Wang..." He said, and my heart started to beat so fast, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to accompany you today, I must solve a pending issue..."

"Don't worry" I murmured and left.

That night, I couldn't sleep, I thought about him and the days in his company. The light of the moon came in trough the window illuminating my bedroom. Suddenly, I heard the same growl from before, and I felt as if it called me, it was hypnotic and I tried to leave the room, the door opened easily, no one was there, I guessed everyone was locked up. I walked to the basement, I barely saw in the dark, and when I entered, I heard noises as if a savage animal were there, I was really scared but I tried to get closer.

Then, I turned on the light, it was dim but I could see him, a very big wolf, he was chained, I knew he was Mister Van Dijken, his eyes asked for help. I couldn't leave him in that situation, I stayed there until dawn, and then, I could see him in his human form again. It seemed like a painful process, because he fainted.

Later, he was in his bedroom, then, he woke up confused. I was at his side, he looked away.

"I guess you want to go home" he said resigned.

"No, I'll stay at your side, I don't want to leave you"

"I didn't want you to see me like this, why are you not afraid of me?"

"You have been so kind with me, why should I be afraid?"

He looked at me surprised. Then, he told me his whole story: his parents died in a car accident when he was 20 years old. He took care of his younger siblings and he became an adult all of a sudden. Little by little, he turned into an arrogant and selfish man, interested just in money.

Some years ago, he had a visit, an old woman, who came from the town, there was a big fire and the residents needed his help. He said he did not have time for that, so he asked her to go away, before she left, the old lady changed her voice and cursed him with an kind of evil spell. He didn't pay attention to it, until, he started to have nightmares, and he became more hostile and paranoid. Then, he found out that the old lady was a well known witch.

Shortly after, he had his first transformation. Thinking about his situation, he decided to send his siblings to study in other countries, telling them not to return no matter what. They were disconcerted but they couldn't disobey. He turned into a reserved and insecure man. The housekeeper, the butler and the chauffer made the decision to stay with him, even though he told them it wasn't necessary, but they were grateful with his family.

Everyone in the town had to know it, because he received so many anonyms blaming him of the disappearance of cattle and little animals. Some people said they saw the beast walking around. That's why he was locked up in the basement, to don't hurt anyone. He just changed with the full moon, he felt pity for himself, so, he went out at nights, and stayed at home writing in spring and summer. He was looking everywhere for a cure, something that reverted the curse but nothing worked.

"I know so many people are afraid of me, and someone has been harassing you, but I assure you that I've never hurt anyone. My former assistant was an elderly person, he knew me since I was a child. He had a heart attack, and his son was here. Believe me".

I told him I believed in him and he could trust me. I let him rest. Since that day, we started a shyly friendship, now we walked together, had tea everyday, and he told me about his ideas for a new book.

The next full moon was near, and as the days passed by, we felt the incertitude. Finally, that night arrived, and with it a sort of protest outside the mansion. Some men from the town surrounded it. One of them – the one who bothered me-, and other more entered. They had rifles and threatened with shoot us if we didn't tell them where Mister Van Dijken (Janssen) was. We heard the howls. The butler and the chauffer tried to stop them, so I used the distraction to reach him before them. But when I arrived, Mister Janssen wasn't in the basement, I heard a howl again, it came from outside, so I went out. I didn't know what he was able to do.

When I found him, that guy was there too, he was aiming the gun at him, ready to shoot him. I begged him to not do it, but he didn't listen to me. He said that it was time to free the town from the monster.

Although, Mister Janssen lost his conscience when he turned into a beast, it seemed that he knew what he was doing. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"Get out of the way or I shoot you"

"No!"

"Why are you tying to protect him?"

"Because I love him!" I finally said.

Then, I closed my eyes and heard the gunshot, but I wasn't hurt, in front of me, Mister Janssen lay. I knelt before him, I was crying, I hugged him, he still breathed with difficulty. I kissed him apologizing and saying repeatedly, how much I loved him. Then, he recovered his human form. He opened his eyes, his injury had gone, but he looked tired. We didn't notice when that coward ran away.

"Do you love me?" He said slowly.

"Yes, I do, I love you" I articulated, crying with joy.

He took my hand and kissed it. Later, the housekeeper, the butler and the chauffeur went out. Almost everyone had gone, some curious people remained. But we didn't care, he was cured and we just care about each other.

When he slept and recovered his strength, he confessed me:

"Mei, I had lost all hope in annulled this curse, then, you appeared, I felt strange when I noticed that you looked at me with sympathy and not fear, even after you knew my secret, I could trust you. I felt happy when you were near me but... I thought that it was impossible for you to love me. You are so young; you don't deserve to be tied to a monster like me..."

"Don't say that, you are free now. I love you, and that's enough to me"

I tried to give him all the love and tenderness he denied himself on those lonely years in this mansion. One day, he shaved his beard, now he looked younger, and so much happy.

Spring was here and I wanted to see the splendor of the garden. He loved that place but it has been years since he didn't pay it attention. Days later, when we were gardening, he showed me a flower, the only one among all those weeds; he told me that I was like that flower for him, something beautiful in the middle of the chaos. That's one of the things I love the most about him, the way he expressed his feelings. We opened the windows and threw up what we didn't need.

I told him that I had read some of his letters, he didn't get upset, but he said that he answered them, I suggested to visit his siblings, they had to bring back together. He accepted. It was a very touching meeting. We visited my family too. When they knew we were engaged, they were surprised for being so fast, but they were glad too, we told them about us, omitting certain details, of course. We got married, after a short while.

Now, it seems the town is calm. We never knew about that guy again, and that doesn't matter.

Five years have passed since all that. Lars has changed so much for good, and I'm thankful to be by his side, he thinks the same about me. He is writing a storybook for our three year old son, Vincent. The first story's title is _The princess and the wolf._

* * *

 _Again, I apologize for the mistakes. I wrote this last year, inspired in "Jane Eyre" and "The beauty and the beast", I love both stories an I thought in write something dark, I hope I had done a good job. I enjoyed it, even if it's cliché, but I think this pair needs it. This translation took me like forever, It's longer than I thought, but still, it's my second favorite. Well, I hope you enjoyed ^^_


End file.
